Heaven Thing
by Rizanami
Summary: Nasib orang – orang kelas menengah ke bawah semakin dipermainkan saat dunia jatuh dalam sistem kapitalisme. Pada suatu saat maka turunlah sesuatu yang disebut benda surga yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini.


Heaven Thing

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure/Suspemse/Comedy

A/N : OOC, AT, AU, kemengkinan typo, sedikit bashing chara, gore tapi aman, multichap fic

Summary

Nasib orang – orang kelas menengah ke bawah semakin dipermainkan saat dunia jatuh dalam sistem kapitalisme. Pada suatu saat maka turunlah sesuatu yang disebut benda surga yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini.

.

.====================================================

Chapter 1 : Pengumuman pada pukul 12.00

.

.

.

-Pengumuman Pada Pukul 12.00-

Dalam Barisan sepanjang puluhan kilometer itu ada beberapa di antaranya yang dengan nikmat menguap lebar - lebar sementara yang lain sibuk mengorek hidungnya, menggosok mata yang terserang kantuk, atau sekedar mengusap keringat sebiji karet dari dahinya. Kemudian sebagiannya yang tergolong minoritas terus tegas menjaga citra berharganya. Dalam sikap yang berbeda itu pada kenyataannya, dalam barisan yang panjangnya kelewat manusiawi itu mereka sama - sama adalah calon buruh pabrik.

PT Sarutobi corp. Adalah perusahaan terbesar di Laurasia yang bergerak sebagai salah satu dari pemasok kebutuhan tenaga kerja dunia. Kemudian setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu Sarutobi corp. Membuka pendaftaran lowongan pekerjaan sebagai buruh pabrik untuk 10.000 orang. Tanggal 11 Agustus 3014, untuk alasan inilah ratusan ribu orang menunggu hasil keputusan siapa saja yang akan diterima.

Sebuah loket kecil yang belum berpenghuni berdiri dengan sangat miris karena diapit oleh gerbang di sisi kiri dan pagar memanjang di kanan yang keduanya setinggi pohon kelapa. Di hadapan bangunan itu lah pangkal barisan berada. Orang yang menduduki posisi itu adalah seorang pria berambut kuning yang runcing dengan codet kumis kucing di pipinya. Terlihat pada wajah tan-nya yang memucat warna hitam mencolok di bawah matanya, sesekali bola matanya melirik mengerikan. Kulit pipinya mengkilat dengan banyak titik debu satu piksel berkoloni. Tak heran ia di urutan pertama karena pria itu sudah ada di sana sekitar 1 minggu menunggu, dengan pose seperti itu juga tak bergerak sedikitpun dalam beberapa waktu.

Pada kesempatan tertentu ada saja orang yang menyerobot ke depannya langsung diangkat olehnya belati dari saku jas lapuknya ke dalam dada si penyerobot maka tewaslah ia. Kemudian berikutnya datang berkomplot orang yang ingin iseng kepada dirinya lalu ia lempar belati berputar ke arah sekitar sehingga putuslah seluruh leher komplotan iseng itu. Terlihat sekarang banyak jenazah berlalat dan bau anyir di sekelilingnya. Juga becekan darah di dekat sepatu botnya.

"Tik" Jarum panjang di bagian atas gapura bergerak tepat menunjuk sektor X, Pria rambut kuning itu mendongak melirik nanar sebentar ke arah jam itu. Terus ia hembuskan napas lelahnya untuk kesekian kali. Bersamaan dengan rusuknya yang kembali turun, orang di belakangnya seketika berteriak sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kanan.  
"Itu tuan muda Konohamaru, cucu dari presdir Hiruzen!"  
dan menyusullah segera gumaman yang menjadi ramai di antara mereka.  
"Tuan muda Konohamaru? Mengapa beliau ada di sini?"  
"Kau bodoh ya? Namanya cucu presdir terserah dong, kalau mau berkunjung ke perusahaan kakeknya!"  
"Itu sih aku tahu, tapi apa tujuannya kali ini?"  
"Ngurusin amat sih?"  
"Gila kau, ngajak brantem ya?"  
"Oke! Dasar otak duit!"  
"otak kafir!"  
Selanjutnya terjadilah sedikit baku hantam bodoh di suatu bagian barisan sana antara sesama aplikan.

"Tetap tenang, minna-san!" cicit Konohamaru dengan suara 10 tahunnya. Sementara ia berjalan dari horison menuju loket, sepasang mata dingin mengawasinya tak sabar.  
"Oji-chan kok seram sekali sih?" celutuk Konohamaru kepada pemilik sepasang mata itu  
"Oh, begitu ya? Maaf." dikatakan meskipun dengan ekspresi deathglare ultimate, Konohamaru tidak mengacuhkannya.  
"Oji-chan nomor urut 1 ya? Berarti Uzumaki Naruto ji-chan kah?" bocah berscarf biru panjang itu menuding pin bundar di bagian kanan jas pria rambut kuning dan kumis kucing yang ternyata bernama Naruto.  
"Kau melihat form-ku ya?"  
"Uhmm! Aku yang mengoreksi form kalian semua dan aku sudah menghapal semua data kalian!" pekik Konohamaru girang  
"Hebat, memang benar2 pewaris konglomerat!" gumam banyak orang lainnya.  
"Hoi, yang di urutan 5 dan 6! kalian otak duit dan otak kafir... Eh... Maksudku Kakuzu-san dan Hidan-san! Berhenti berkelahi!" tunjuknya kepada dua orang yang sedang bergulat di tanah.  
"Eh? " ucap mereka terkejut bersamaan  
"Memang benar hebat! Otaknya beraga Terabyte sih?" gumam orang lagi

"Hoi, dik! Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, aku lelah berdiri 7 hari 7 malam di sini. Bagaimana dengan pengumuman penerimaan karyawannya?" Naruto menyela.  
"Benar juga oji-chan!... Minna-san, Kiite Kudasai! Aku di sini akan memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman penting bahwa kakekku telah membunuh semua 200 staff personalia karena sudah mengkorup uang gaji karyawan..."  
pikir Naruto, memang itu penting?  
"...maka dari itu lembar hasil keputusan yang seharusnya kalian terima dari loket ini tidak akan kalian dapatkan..."  
"APAAA?" teriak puluhan ribu aplikan berjamaah  
"Tunggu dulu, biarkan aku selesai bicara!" teriak Konohamaru kesal  
"OOH..." terdengar lagi suara koor itu  
"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kami akan mengeluarkan pengumumannya dengan menampilkan nama aplikan yang diterima kerja beserta lokasi kerjanya di billboard pusat kota Konoha tepat pukul 12 siang hari ini."  
"Tik!" jarum panjang jam bergerak ke XI

...  
"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADIII?"  
segera bubar barisan itu lari tunggang langgang

.

.

.

.

- Pengumuman masih jam 12.00 –

.

.

.

.

Pusat kota Konoha adalah sebuah taman rindang di atas bidang oval seluas 50 hektar. Rumput tipis dengan sukses menjajah area itu dan hanya menyisakan beberapa wilayah yang tertutup beton sebagai jalan di tengah taman. Kemudian ada pula bunga cosmos kecil yang menjulang di antara rumput menjadikan mereka tampil sebagai primadona penyegar mata. Dan tetanaman kecil itu tidak lemah dan lapang begitu saja di sana layaknya sabana karena banyak keberadaan pohon almond yang satu sama lain terpaut 9 meter menjalin kanopi dari daun sehingga teduh di bawahnya. Rangkaian nan harmonis itu membuat taman kota Konoha terlihat serupa hutan kecil.

Biasanya pada akhir pekan taman ini selalu ramai oleh orang, Entah itu orang yang sedang mengajak anjingnya berjalan - jalan, seorang ibu muda yang membawa bayi kecilnya untuk debut taman, pasangan berkencan, atau orang single yang sekedar berjogging ria. Tetapi hari ini adalah hari Jumat yang notabene masih termasuk hari kerja bagi umumnya orang. Maka wajar saat ini keadaannya sepi, hanya terisi oleh anak - anak balita yang bermain di taman bermain dan para ibu rumah tangga atau nanny yang mengawasi mereka. Riuh tawa gembira mengisi ruang udara dan langit karena hati yang penuh terisi kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan sebagai manusia yang belum pernah menatap jelas kesangaran dunia di luar taman damai itu.

Tiba - tiba dari tangan seorang ibu bergetar kecil jam tangan silver saat layarnya menampilkan angka 12:00.  
"Nak, ayo pergi! Mama harus mengantarkan makan siang untuk papa."  
"Aaa... Aku belum selesai main!"  
Wanita bersurai ikal hitam itu menghela napas jengah kemudian berjalan mendekat kepada anak laki - lakinya yang sedang bermain di bak pasir. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika indera dengarnya menangkap suatu rangsangan janggal. Dari arah belakangnya terdengar suara derap langkah lari yang sangat ramai dan kencang kemudian ketika derap itu terdengar makin jelas datang getaran di tanah yang cukup hebat.  
"Amayo-san, apakah ini gempa?"tanya seorang wanita lain kepadanya.  
"Bukan!" ucapnya lirih, ia menyipitkan matanya ke satu arah  
"Suaranya berasal dari sana, juga getarannya! Jangan - jangan..."

Segera dari ufuk barat terbit kerumunan orang yang jumlahnya mungkin lebih dari puluhan ribu berlari dengan brutalnya. Amayo segera merenggut anaknya di pundaknya.  
"HIKARU, AYO PERGIII!" teriaknya kemudian segera berlari diikuti ibu - ibu lainnya.  
"Mamaa, istana mahakaryaku belum selesai dan... Dan... Orang - orang itu menghancurkan istanaku. MAAMAA... Ayo kembali, ayo maaa... Kemba..." Hikaru sejenak memperhatikan tatapan garang dari kerumunan yang terlihat seperti sebatalyon T-rex baru kabur dari kebun binatang. Sangat tidak manusiawi.  
"MAMAA... Lari yang cepat dan jangan kembali!" Hikaru meralat rengekannya.  
"Syukurlah kamu mengerti, nak! Mama juga sedang berusaha lari cepat!" Kemudian Amayo melayangkan sepatu hak tingginya ke sembarang arah 

.

.

.

.

.

.  
- Pengumumannya jam 12.00, lho! –

.

.

.

.

Di tengah taman kota berdiri kokoh sebuah billboard besar yang biasanya digunakan pemerintah kota untuk menayangkan iklan layanan masyarakat ataupun pengumuman penting dari walikota. Selain di tempat ini, sebenarnya ada 5 lagi billboard kota Konoha hanya saja lebih kecil, satu dipasang di dekat kantor pusat pemerintahan Konoha sementara sisanya tersebar di daerah sub urban dan pinggiran. Pada layarnya beberapa menit yang lalu hanya hitam kosong tiba - tiba layarnya menyala menampilkan pengumuman penerimaan karyawan oleh PT Sarutobi corp.

"Akhirnya mulai juga!"  
Ternyata di tempat itu sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu dalam siap.  
Seorang pria berwajah lemah sesekali terbatuk riuh sementara ia sedang mengeluarkan perkamen kosong dan sebuah pena.  
"Baiklah, aku mulai!"  
"Oi, Hayate! Kenapa sampai segitunya kau menulis daftar itu?" hardik seseorang kepadanya.  
"Maaf, aku memang calo dan kadang jujur itu ada untungnya juga."  
"Heh, dasar naif!"

~~DAFTAR NOMOR DAN NAMA PELAMAR YANG LOLOS, BAGI YANG NOMOR DAN NAMANYA TIDAK TERCANTUM ADALAH YANG TIDAK LOLOS)~~

Layar mulai menampilkan daftar yang terdiri dari nama dan nomor urut berurutan dari nomor urut terkecil.

"Oi, aku akan mengamati dari jauh!" ucap Hayate kepada temannya kemudian dalam sekejap mundur dan bertengger di puncak pohon tertinggi dengan teropongnya.

"Nomor 2 Aburame Torune lalu nomor 71, Jay, 83 Benten, 199 Temujin..." dengan cepat pena ia gerakan di atas lembar putih itu. Segera ketika Hayate selesai menulis nama orang ke-20 dalam daftar itu yang lolos yaitu nomor urut 302, layar berganti menampilkan slide daftar 20 orang berikutnya.  
"Jadi per slide hanya 10 detik waktunya? Kalau ada 10000 pelamar yang lolos Berarti total waktunya 1 jam 23 menit 20 detik untuk menayangkan daftar nama itu. Setelah di awal ada 2 slide pembukaan yang juga sama masing - masing 10 detik maka daftar nama ini akan selesai sekitar pukul 13.24." Kemudian Hayate segera menambah kecepatan menulisnya dua kali lipat.

.

.

.

.

- Pengumuman mulai jam 12.00 lho! Sekarang lewat 10 menit! –

.

.

.

"Brukk brukk!"  
"Menyingkir dari jalanku, siput!"  
"Siapa yang kau bilang siput, dasar udang! Otak udaang!"  
"BRENGSEK!"  
Terus penuh bersama kata makian mereka berlari sepanjang jalan. Dan akhirnya berhenti ketika mereka menghadapi billboard setinggi 10 m, tujuan mereka yang terakhir.

Sebagian dari mereka yang berpikir cepat segera memanjat pohon agar bisa melihat dengan jelas dari bagian atas sampai bawah.  
"Hoi, ini sudah nomor 7099!"  
"Diurutkan dari yang terkecil ya?"  
"7100, 7101, 7103,... Heeh, kenapa nomorku tidak ada?"  
"Bodoh! Berarti kau tidak lolos!"  
"7435 Morino... Kampret, aku belum selesai membacanya! Kenapa slide-nya cepat berganti?"  
"Aduuh... Bagaimana ini, aku lolos atau tidak? Nomorku sudah terlewat!?"  
"Payah! Kalian berisik, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca!"

- PUKUL 13.24 -

Teriakan putus asa mulai menggema di mana - mana, dari ribuan orang yang tidak lolos maupun yang melewatkan namanya. Naruto yang bernomor urut 1 sudah jelas - jelas sangat melewatkan namanya disebutkan dan hanya bisa duduk bersila di bawah sebuah pohon, menarik diri dari keramaian.  
"Naruto!" Panggil seorang temannya mendekat  
"Konnichiwa, Kimimaro!" balas Naruto ogah - ogahan.  
"Melewatkan namamu ya? Aku juga!" Kimimaro mengangkat pin-nya ke arah Naruto  
"666? Begitu rupanya..."  
"Jangan langsung lemas begitu dong! Aku dan yang lain sepakat nanti akan bicara dengan orang - orang Sarutobi mengenai ini, mereka mungkin mau memperlihatkan hasil datanya sekali lagi." Kimimaro mencoba menghibur Naruto tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berefek apapun.

"Hoi, suara jeritan hatimu itu terdengar cukup keras!" Tiba – TIBA Hayate datang dari suatu tempat

"Hayate-san?!"

Hayate sejenak menolehkan senyumnya kepada Kimimaro kemudian beralih cepat kepada Naruto yang masih menggerutu dalam diam

"Masih kecewa gara – gara nggak sempat lihat daftar namanya ya?"

"Menurut mu?"

"Ahahahaa... baiklah, sepertinya kalau aku berbicara itu hanya menganggumu, tapi yang satu ini..." Hayate mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku jaket eskimo-nya

"...Ini mungkin tidak akan menganggumu kan?" Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah gulungan perkamen yang cukup tebal segera tergelar sampai ke bawah kakinya memperlihatkan seluruh daftar nomor dan nama aplikan yang lolos.

"I...I... ITU!" Kimimaro tergagap saking kagumnya

"Daftar nama yang lolos? Tapi itu yang pertama tertulis adalah nomor 2 Akatsuchi, apakah mungkin... " ujar Naruto dengan tercekat. Hayate membalik kertas itu sehingga ia bisa membaca tulisan hasil karyanya.

"Maaf Naruto, kau tidak lolos!" ucap Hayate agak sedih

"Apa kamu tidak benar – benar... maksudku kau mungkin saja tidak melihat namaku dan keliru... bisa jadi kan?" Naruto bangkit mengguncang bahu teman karibnya itu

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keliru. Daftar nama ini lengkap beserta nomornya, tidak mungkinkan aku mengarang sebuah nama dan nomor karena pasti ketahuan salah. Kemudian mustahil aku melewatkan satupun nama karena jumlah yang aku tulis totalnya pas sepuluh ribu." Jelas Hayate.

Kimimaro mangut – mangut mendengar penjelasan Hayate sementara Naruto kembali jatuh pada sandarannya.

"Ano... apakah aku ada di sana?" tanya Kimimaro agak takut, takut jika pertanyaannya mengusik Naruto

"hmm... nomor 666, Kaguya Kimimaro... ada nih!" Hayate membalik kertasnya kembali dan menuding nama Kimimaro dengan telunjuknya agar laki = laki berambut panjang putih itu bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Itu akuuu? Aku lolos?" teriak Kimimaro setengah tak pecaya

"Selamat ya!"

"Ano, Naruto..." Kimimaro menoleh kepada sahabatnya yang tampak seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Hn?"

"Maaf, kita jadi harus berpisah, sebenarnya harapanku kitga bisa bersama-sama diterima bekerja tetapi yang jadi begini..." Kimimaro takut melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Begitu ya, jadi... tidak apa – apa, jangan tapi... sekarang kamu minggat dari kos – kosan kita dong, ahahaaahaaa!" Naruto mengeluarkan tawa vulgarnya sambil menaruh dua telapak tangan di belakang tengkuknya.

"Naruto?!"

"Apa?"

"Burketmu tuh, lebuaarrr!" teriak Hayate dan Kimimaro bersamaan

"Masalah? Mau coba cium?" Naruto mengajukan ketiaknya

"Hueekkk!" Hayate dan Kimimaro berakting muntah

Sementara itu dalam suatu gerombolan yang ricuh, seseorang yang dalam pakaian necis mencolok sedang dikeroyok masa.

"Daftarmu itu palsu! Kenapa Cuma nomor nggak ada namanya? Gimana kita bisa percaya itu asli?"

"APAA? Tentu saja mustahil aku bisa menulis nama – nama itu dalam waktu 10 detik, otak kalian rusak ya?

"Bagaimana kalau kau hanya mengarang nomor – nomor itu?"

"Itu fitnah! Aku ini jujur

"Orang itu! Punya daftar lengkap dan asli!" seseorang bertubuh besar dan botak menunjuk - nunjuk Hayate. Yang ditunjuk pun menoleh dengan lempeng  
"Apa benar itu Jay?"  
"Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari tadi." tutur Jay  
"APAAAA? Kenapa tidak dari tadi?"

"Nih!" Hayate melempar gulungannya ke tengah - tengah gerombolan seenak jidat sehingga ribuan orang berkumpul ke satu titik di mana gulungan jatuh.  
"Aku mau lihaat!"  
"Jangan main rebut kau!"  
"HOI, Bodoh! Kertasnya sobek!"

Hayate membelakangi adegan baku hantam brutal dan menghadapi Naruto dan Kimimaro.  
"Mereka terlihat bahagia ya?" ujar Hayate  
"Muka gila!" umpat Naruto dan Kimimaro bersamaan.  
"Baiklah, sepertinya suasana makin panas. Aku pergi dulu, jaa ne!" Hayate segera menghilang dari sana.  
.

.

.

.  
- Setelah pengumuman pukul 12.00 yang brutal –

.

.

.  
halte bus hanya terisi oleh dua orang payah yang masing - masing dari mereka membawa sekantung buah kenari di salah satu tangan mereka. Naruto dan Kimimaro pasca hari yang melelahkan itu memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa buah kenari dari taman. Buah itu akan menjadi makan malam mereka karena di flat sudah tidak didapati sedikitpun makanan sejak terakhir meninggalkannya.

"Gruuk" sesekali perut mereka meraung minta diisi.  
"Wuushh wuuung" suara kendaraan lalu lalang di depan wajah lusuh yang menatap kosong itu  
"Sraaak" Segumpal besar koran terbang sembari melompat kecil di trotoar

"Naruto, kenapa kita di sini? Apakah kita akan pulang dengan bus?" tanya Kimimaro  
"Diam saja Kimimaro, aku sedang tidur!"  
"SUDAH KUDUGA! Lalu buat apa kita ada di sini?"  
"Krrrh... Ada burung bertengger di kepalamu..."  
"BUAGGH" Kimimaro meninju rahang Naruto  
"JANGAN MENGIGAU! CEPAT BANGUN ! Kalau mau tidur di flat sana!"  
"SAKIIT DASAR BODOH!" Naruto membalas dengan menyepak wajah Kimimaro.  
"Kau yang bodoh!" Kimimaro mengumpat balik.

"Konbanwa!" seorang gadis mendadak datang tanpa disadari keberadaannya.  
"Eh, konbanwa." jawab Naruto dan Kimimaro canggung.  
"Sepertinya kalian sedang bermain seru sekali?" ujarnya dengan wajah datar.  
"Bermain apanyaaa?" hardik Naruto, namun ekspresi gadis itu tidak berubah  
"Maaf, jika kalimatku tadi tidak mengenakkan. Bukankah kalian termasuk dari aplikan yang tadi siang?"  
"Iya, kok tahu?" selidik Kimimaro  
"sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Tamaki. aku juga termasuk dari aplikan dan selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan kalian."  
"Oh, begitu ya? Baik sekali kau memperhatikan kami. Aku Naruto dan orang muda beruban ini namanya Kimimaro" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Orang aneh!" pikir Kimimaro  
"Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak lolos, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"  
"Aku sih lolos, tapi Naruto tidak." jelas Kimimaro.  
"Begitu ya? Kebetulan tadi ada orang yang menjatuhkan dua pamflet ini. Karena Naruto-san tidak lolos jadi ini untukmu."  
Naruto menerima kertas kecil abu - abu dari tangan Tamaki  
"Ini?" begitu melihat isi pamflet itu seketika Naruto berbalik dan masuk kembali ke taman dengan melompati pagarnya.  
"Naruto, kau kenapa?!" Kimimaro berbalik dan menyusul Naruto, begitu pula dengan Tamaki.

"Naruto! Matte!" teriak Naruto tetapi tidak digubris sama sekali  
"Tamaki, sebenarnya apa isi pamflet itu?"  
"Oh, itu tentang sebuah quest ."  
"Quest itu apa? "

"Kamu belum pernah dengar apa itu quest?" tanya Tamaki heran  
"Belum, sama sekali!"  
"Quest itu semacam permainan pencarian berhadiah yang dikeluarkan rutin setahun sekali oleh kelompok konglomerat EnWorld dan hanya diketahui orang - orang kelas bawah." jelas Tamaki  
"EnWorld? Itu sih aku tahu, tapi rasanya kalau tentang quest aku tidak tahu."  
"Yang mengetahui quest itu adalah orang kelas bawah, yang benar - benar terbawah. "  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Semacam bandar judi, pembunuh, bandit, dan orang - orang kriminal lainnya."  
"Kenapa Naruto tahu?"  
"Karena dia termasuk di dalamnya"  
"... Aku baru mengenalnya selama satu tahun, kukira aku paham kenapa aku tidak tahu apa - apa."

Di depan billboard, petang itu kini sudah kembali dipadati oleh orang hanya saja berbeda dari yang tadi siang.  
"I... Ini?" Kimimaro menjadi bungkam ketika di depan matanya sekumpulan orang - orang paling mengerikan di dunia, semuanya hadir lengkap dengan aura gelap yang sama sekali sangat tidak manusia. Mereka lebih berkali-kali lipat tidak manusia dari Kelompok aplikan yang tadi siang sudah terlihat brutal dan sadis.

Di antaranya ada salah seorang yang ia pernah tahu sekilas di sana, seorang wanita mungil yang surai merah kusamnya berkibar berantakan di punggungnya. Dia adalah salah satu dari kelompok penjarah, Tayuya namanya. Kemudian di sisi kanannya ada Kidomaru, laki-laki 30 tahunan yang mentransplantasi empat tangan tambahan di punggungnya sendiri. Selain itu ia tidak meperdulikan lagi kecuali seseorang di antara mereka yang paling ia kenali, pria yang hanya tampak belakang kepalanya sedang berlari sambil memutar belati di tangannya untuk menebas leher para penghalang langkahnya.

"Aku pinjam!" Kimimaro merebut kertas pamflet dari tangan Tamaki

_~Quest Heaven Thing~_

Disponsori oleh 900 perusahaan besar dunia, quest terbesar selama 300 tahun terakhir yang pernah ada. Berhadiah sembilan harta karun eden. Harap hadir di setiap billboard yang ada di masing - masing kota hari ini pukul 18.30 jika ingin menjadi peserta.  
  
"9 harta karun Eden?" Kimimaro berdecak kagum membacanya.  
"Harta karun Eden dulunya hanya sebuah mitos . Tahu - tahu sekarang muncul sembilan, aku heran bagaimana bisa mereka menemukannya."

Layar hitam di hadapan ratusan mata seketika muncul angka yang menunjukkan waktu saat itu

"pip!"

-18:29:30-

"pip"

-18:29:31-

"pip"

-18:29:32-

Angka detiknya terus berganti, berhitung menuju angka yang lebih besar, membuat semua orang mulai terpaku menatapnya dengan tak sabar.

"pip"

-18:29:58

"pip"

-18:29:59-

"pip"

-18:30:00-

"tuuut"

Jam digital menghilang tergantikan oleh latar putih yang menyilaukan. Dari samar - samar menjadi jelas mulai terlihat sosok wanita yang dari leher sampai ujung kaki sempurna gaun panjang sewarna mutiara dan kepalanya yang bertahta tiara emas putih dan zamrud hijau. Wajahnya terpejam tenang dan bijaksana.

"Selamat datang kepada para petarung, jiwa merah nan membara kalian akan selalu diberkahi cahaya hangat matahari kemenangan..." bibir pucatnya terkatup sejenak kemudian terbuka lagi bersamaan dengan sepasang iris coklat terbit dari balik kelopak matanya. Kemudian ia bergerak secara drastis menyingkap seluruh gaunnya, menampilkan gaun pendek hitam dengan potongan dada rendah juga sepatu bot merah langsing berhak lancip. Nada bicaranya yang tadi anggun tenang pun berubah menjadi keras dan meriah

"Heaven Thing, quest terbesar yang pernah ada, disponsori oleh 900 perusahaan internasional. Akan diselenggarakan pada tanggal 9 September 3013 terbuka untuk umum. Dilaksanakan di kepulauan Oceanian selama 99 hari non stop. Topik quest-nya adalah pencarian 9 harta karun eden yang sekaligus akan menjadi hadiah bagi yang menemukannya.  
Pendaftaran langsung di tempat yaitu di pelabuhan Kingston, pulau Norfolk, Republik Federal Oceanian sebelum pukul 9 pagi. Harap diingat bahwa seperti biasa panitia quest tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala yang terjadi kepada para peserta jadi mohon persiapkan diri baik - baik. Sekian dari kami, EnWorld."

Dan layar kembali menghitam seiring dengan memerahnya langit. Naruto berjalan mantap mengikuti alur bubar orang - orang.  
"Kimimaro di sini juga? Dan Tamaki-san juga? Apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Naruto kepada mereka  
"Aku? Tentu saja!" jawab Tamaki dingin  
"Omae... Apa nada bicaramu selalu dingin begitu?" gerutu Naruto  
"kalau Kimimaro?"  
"Maaf, aku tidak butuh quest itu. Aku rasa cukup begini karena aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Kamu meledek ya!? Dasar karyawan baru!" Naruto memukul bahu Kimimaro keras  
"Aduh, sakit tahu!"  
"Eh, gomen!"  
"Ano, Naruto... Tamaki-san... Tentang quest itu bukankah yang mengetahuinya hanya orang - orang tertentu... Kenapa kalian..."  
"Bisa tahu?" sambung Naruto  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena aku termasuk orang - orang tertentu itu, aku ini mantan pembunuh pro. Apalagi... yah, bukannya sombong tapi aku sudah pernah ikut 7 quest sebelumnya dan 7 kali menang!"

"Itu namanya sombong." komentar Tamaki  
"Masalah buatmu?"

"Kalau Tamaki-san?"  
"Aku rasa tak ada sama sekali kewajibanku untuk memberitahumu." jawaban tegas Tamaki membuat Kimimaro gentar tetapi...  
"Kalau kau memang memaksa, sebenarnya aku mantan tentara kota yang diberhentikan karena meledakkan atasanku."  
"KAU BARU SAJA MENCERITAKANNYA!" teriak Naruto jengkel  
"Siapa yang memaksa?" batin Kimimaro sweatdrop

_-To Be Continued—_

_NB:_

RnR please ;)


End file.
